


Bird's Eye

by Luna534



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Just some battles, M/M, Tagged for violence but it's not bad, will add as story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna534/pseuds/Luna534
Summary: Ten years after the dragon, Smaug, took Erebor, the dwarf Taerith left the safety of Ered Luin, where Thorin had lead the dwarves after the battle for Moria, to venture out into the wild. In the woods she remained for half a century, moving nomadically as she attempted to better her natural abilities and hunting skills. That is, until a wizard in grey found her and dragged her to the Shire to join Thorin in his quest to take back Erebor. For they needed a scout with heightened senses and a guide to pass through the threatening Mirkwood forest, and Taeri was just that. However, it doesn't take long before the other dwarves begin to notice that, despite having such good hearing, she keeps her ears covered, and while she attempts to keep to herself, the dwarf prince and heir soon begins to think of her more than just as an old childhood friend, and seacrets can't be kept forever.





	1. Chapter I

The sunlight shone down upon the the dirt road that wound its way through the evergreen forest. Taeri was grateful for the cover of the trees, for while the passing clouds provided some cover, the late summer sun was still rather hot, and the trees provided enough constant shade to keep the temperature low. As for where she was heading on this winding, dirt path, _Well_ , Taeri supposed, _that was all thanks to all thanks to a Wizard by the name of Gandalf the Grey._

As far as past interactions with the bearded man went, Taeri couldn’t say she had any. Her first face to face meeting with the man was unplanned, and a good bit embarrassing. For their meeting occurred in the most random of places: in the middle of Fangorn Forest, with Taeri hanging upside down from a tree.

Mind you, Taeri didn’t plan on remaining in the tree for very long, she just hadn't had the chance to get her knife out yet to cut the crudely made net. The net itself was clearly that of an orc pack, designed to catch random woodland creatures, or poor, random farmers who happen to be out trying to cut a bit of firewood. Taeri, however, was neither. She was a hunter, and had been for half a century, so the fact she got caught in such a pathetic excuse for a trap was truly humiliating. That’s why she couldn’t forget her encounter with the wizard even if she wanted to. The whole experience was burned into her memory like a branding of her biggest public humiliation!

Just as she had finished cursing her stupidity and had begun to reach for her knife, that was when she her turn her attention away from the net, and her failures, to the voice coming from behind her.

“Now I wonder, how on Earth such a renowned hunter, such as yourself, managed to step right into a trap so simple as an orc net…”

Taeri jerked to see where the elder voice had some from, her eyes setting on the grand form of an old man with a tall, grey, pointed hat, thick, grey robes, and a long, grey beard. In summary, very grey. She supposed he liked the colour a LOT. In his grip was a tall staff, the tip mimicking that of a twisted branch.

Taeri had heard tales of the wandering wizard, clad in grey and bearing a staff such as the one before her, but she had never before laid eyes on him. She figured it wouldn’t be wise to annoy the man with her quick assessment, so she decided to hold back on the smart remarks until she was upright again. _Stick to the pleasantries long enough to get yourself into a safer position, then sass him all you want._

“And who might you be? Few, outside a local village or two, would recognize me as more than an upside down dwarf as of right now.”

“Ah, but any who would bother to look carefully would easily be able to figure out you are not exactly what you appear to be, Taerith, daughter of Narith. I am Gandalf the Grey… Am I correct in assuming you’ve heard my name before?”

Oh, she had, that’s for sure. She heard that he was a saint and that he was a manipulator. That he saved hundreds of lives and that he had slain thousands. Which were truths and which were lies, she didn’t know yet, but she doubted he had simply been taking a leisurely stroll through the forest and just happen to come across her, upside down and dealing with 99% of her blood now pooling in her skull.

_That’s it, enough being a bat for one day!_ With a small lurch, Taeri grasped her hunting knife resting in its sheath on her thigh. Drawing the short blade, she quickly cut a few strands of the shabby net. The rest of the ropes quickly began to break or give away, allowing Taeri just enough time to grab hold of some of the more sturdy strands, keeping her from plummeting the five or so feet she was off the ground. As the cords supporting most of her weight gave out, she quickly found herself now hanging from the net, instead of within it.

Resisting the urge to smirk, she swung for a moment before letting herself drop those five feet to the ground. While that wouldn’t be much for an average sized man, Taeri was only five foot herself, being on the taller side as far as dwarves went. _Although_ , she supposed, _genetics probably played a rather important part in that…_

Straightening her dark brown cloak, tightening her headscarf, and adjusting her longbow and quiver, she looked up to address the wizard, who now easily towered above her short stature.

“That’d be correct. The wandering wizard with the funny looking hat. Heard you have fancy fireworks, love to see them some day. However, today is not that day. Would _I_ be correcting in assuming you’re not here just to jab at my previous situation?”

Taeri turned, focussing her attention on the remains of the net still hanging from the tree branch above her. Making her way over to the trunk of the tree that held it aloft, she quickly began to climb as Gandalf replied in a slightly annoyed tone, as if he was surprised she wasn’t devoting her entire being into hearing what he had to say.

“That would be correct as well… I am here to offer employment.”

“Sorry,” Taeri responded, cutting the remaining mess of cords from the branch, sheathing her knife afterwards, “I’m not an orc hunter, nor am I someone who will spend my days hunting for someone else. I’ll sell the occasional prize, but I don’t do long term contracts. You’ll have to try somewhere else.”

“Oh, the employment isn’t with myself. No, as a matter of fact, it is with an old friend of your mother’s, and a friend of yours if I am correct,” This made Taeri freeze from where she was climbing down from the tree, the net thrown over her shoulder, “Thorin Oakenshield.”

“Thorin!?” She quickly slid the rest of the way down the trunk, now, much to his chagrin, giving the wizard her full attention, “What in the world does Thorin need a hunter for?”

“On the contrary, he doesn’t need a hunter, he needs a guide and a scout with the best hearing outside of the elven realms themselves, and you fit that criteria, even if you do wear that headscarf.”

Taeri couldn’t help but flush in embarrassment at the mention of her scarf, adjusting the fabric once again to better cover her ears, two sets of braids still trailing down her cheeks, framing her face, “And what in the world is he attempting to do that would require someone with such skills?”

A beat of silence.

“Take back Erebor.”

At first, Taeri thought she misheard, or misunderstood. Take back Erebor? Not even Thorin could be so foolish! Then again… She felt frustration at his stupidity build within her.

“Then he is a fool!” She snapped, wincing internally at her tone, turning away from the wizard to pace angrily along the forest floor, letting her woes be heard by every squirrel that still remained in the trees, “A ‘quest’ to take back Erebor?! More like a suicide mission! Even IF, and that’s a very strong if, he were to even reach the mountain, Smaug is still inside there, and monsters like that don’t just die of hunger! And that’s assuming he even REACHES the mountain! Hundreds of miles of open land, probably covered with orc packs, the Hithaeglir mountains, which are infested with Goblins, and then Mirkwood, home of the Woodland elves lead by Thranduil, who Thorin would NOT be too happy to see, lies between Ered Luin and Erebor!”

“Which is exactly why they need you!” Gandalf’s sharp words snapped Taeri out of her rant, causing to also stop her pacing to stare at the wizard, “You are one of, if not the best hunter of 5 feet and below, and have some of the best natural senses to go along with it. Out of every dwarf to step foot on this Earth, you are the only one who could lead a group through Mirkwood and have at least half an inkling where you’re going! It’s time to stop running around the woods like some kind of hermit and fight for your home!”

Taeri had stared at Gandalf, mouth slightly agape as his words sunk in. Her gaze lowered to the ground, deciding her boots were far more interesting to look at than the wizard’s stern face. In her focused stare, she couldn’t help but notice how one of the boots was a good bit wider around the ankle. She gritted her teeth, flashes of screams and blood soaked ground beneath her feet flashing through her mind before she raised her head to look the wizard in the eye.

The world kept taking things from her. First her home, then her mother, then her people… it was time she took something back.

“Where do I sign?”

Taeri couldn’t help but scoff lightly, if she had known she’d have to backtrack halfway across Middle Earth to get to where she had to sign, she might have chosen differently. No, instead she was making her way down a winding, dirt road, beneath the cover of a forest full of pines. She travelled on a pony, albeit, a taller one than what was standard for a dwarf, that she had purchased from a village she passed through on her way to the meeting place. In trade for the pony, she had shot three deer and given a quick hunting lesson to the previous owner’s son.

  
She was now making fairly good progress, passing through the mountains without to much trouble, managing to skirt around the edge of Rivendell. She supposed she was lucky a patrol didn’t see her, but more likely than not was that they had seen her, but decided she couldn’t be to much trouble out on her own. Taeri couldn’t help was scoff at the thought, if she had wanted to cause trouble, the elves wouldn’t even know she was coming until it was to late. However, she had no quarrels with Elrond, as he had allowed her to spend a few nights during her original journey to Fangorn forest. As for the rest of the three elf rulers, the second was very similar in respect given to Rivendell as far as Taeri was concerned. Even the thought of causing trouble to the Lady Galadriel was appalling, for how could someone cause grievance to someone spoken so highly of. As for Thranduil…

She couldn’t help the face she made at the very thought of the traitor. He turned his back on them, he left them he left them die! Taeri hated all of the Woodland elves, they all abandoned them… Even the ones she had once called friends, even… family…

Shaking her head, Taeri spurred her pony onward, the steady walk now changing to a brisk trott. The meeting was that evening, and she still had more than a few miles to cover before she reached the location. The meeting was being held in a small area of farmland called the Shire, the home and origin of the hobbits. From what Taeri had heard, you’d hardly find them farther out than the town of Bree, all of them opting to instead spend their lives within their farms, ignoring the troubles of the outside world. While Taeri had had a hard time trying to understand how one could live their life in such a small place, at the same time, she could appreciate such a simple life.

To know you always had a home to go back to, with a caring family and loving friends. Where there would always be food on the table, and no one went hungry during the winters. Yes, Taeri might have enjoyed that kind of life had it not been for the Durin’s blood that ran through her veins. Granted, it was not nearly as strong as Thorin’s line, but she had enough in her that she would never truly be happy without something to do. Be it as simple as teaching shooting lessons to the rare dwarf that wished to pursue archery, or as important as the hunting of an orc pack that had been attacking merchants.

No, that kind of simple life would never be for her, but she would be forever envious of those who were content with spending their days watching the world change around them, never having to help it change, simply… observing.

Which lead her to her next thought. Who in the world would want to leave that behind? By the sounds of it, hobbits rarely left the Shire, so why would one volunteer to journey to the other side of Middle Earth to reclaim a home that wasn’t there’s? No doubt this hobbit would be paid handsomely for his services, but was that really worth risking his life? Taeri couldn’t understand it…

Well, she supposed, at least I won’t have to wonder for long. The sun had long since set, and she finally laid her eyes upon a series of small, green hills. Round, wooden doors were built into the sides of these holes, and in front of them fanciful gardens of hundreds of different plants blossomed in the late summer night. At the peak of the hills, was a single home, with a dark green door, and a glowing blue symbol that brought a smile to Taeri’s lips.

As she made her way closer, she could easily hear roaring laughter from within the hole in the hill. A chorus a dwarves laughed and were merry while the clanky of mugs stuck out above the cheers. Granted, to most, there was a simple aura of noise as you got closer to the hill, but Taeri could easily pick up specific voices above the rest. When she recognized the two voices of two boys she hadn’t seen in half a century, her smile grew even brighter.

She hopped off her pony, leading him to where 13 others were tied to various fences and trees. Giving him a soft pat on the neck, she turned, hurrying to the green door. Sparing one last glance at the blue marking, she swiftly knocked three times upon the sturdy wood.

Within, she heard a male mutter angrily about how if any more dwarves showed up on his door, he might as well leave since clearly this wasn't his home anymore! It clearly belonged to wizards who planned parties without asking the host-

The door swung open, and Taeri couldn’t help but jump, having been focused on the man’s muttering. The man who opened the door for her was at least a foot shorter than her, with a head full of light brown curls. His expression screamed annoyance, before shifting quickly to surprise as he quickly realized he wasn’t staring at another short, bearded, loud dwarf like those in his dining room.

“Taerith,” She began before bowing slightly, “at your service.”

The loud conversations in the dining room had quieted somewhat when she had knocked. The dwarves within having been no doubt curious about who was arriving so late. Now, however, the only noise that came from within was the rappid scooting, and soon falling over, of a chair.

“Uh, Bilbo Baggins… at yours-”

The poor hobbit was promptly interrupted when a young dwarf with shoulder length dark hair and an unusually short beard came stumbling out of a room and into the doorway. Bilbo barely had enough time to jump out of the way before the young dwarf charged towards the girl, lifting her off the ground in a great hug that would have crushed those less sturdy.

“Taeri!”

Taeri laughed, smiling at Kíli’s enthusiasm despite the fact he was trying the crush her ribs, “Alright, alright, put me down you oaf!” With a mumbled apology, Kíli set her down, still beaming, “Calm down, I know it's been a while, but you knew I was coming.”

At that, Kíli looked confused, “Huh? I don't know what you're talking about Taeri, you being here is a complete surprise. Gandalf just told us we were waiting for his second addition to the company, he didn't say it was you!”

Taeri's cheerful expression soured as Kíli's words sunk in. _Oh, that wizard has some explaining to do..._


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taerith has reached Bag End, and just in time for the party too! While food and ale is good on it's own, finally reuniting with two dwarves she hasn't seen in half a century has made her happier than she has felt in years. However, the fun can't last forever, and Thorin was always one to kill the mood.

“Hey K íli, what’s takin’ you ladie? Who is it?” A loud voice called out, slightly muffled by a beard. A chorus of similar cries followed, causing Taeri and Kíli to share a smile. They both stepped back inside, Kíli taking a few steps farther in, calling to the others he’d be there in a moment, while Taeri closed the door behind them, seeing that Bilbo was still standing there, rather confused. Taeri shot Bilbo and apologetic look before taking off her bow, quiver, and knives. Before she could ask where to set them, Bilbo just sighed and gestured behind him, where, upon looking, Taeri could see a pile of various dwarven weapons. She removed her cloak after that, careful not to muss her headscarf. Hanging her cloak on an overflowing coat rack, Taeri smiled warmly at Bibo before following Kíli towards the curious whispers, and the smell of food. 

 

They made there way down a twisting hallway, before reaching a dining room that was filled wall to wall with dwarves, and food. The collage of tables that formed a line down the middle, food covering it. Most of the company was made up of dwarves Taeri didn’t recognize, although there were some faces that stood out, all who were quite surprised to see her. One, in particular, made her smile widely. 

 

“By my beard- if it isn’t the hunter herself!” Dwalin teased, smiling broadly at Taeri, who returned the expression.

 

“Taeri, it is truly wonderful to see you again after all these years,” Balin said fondly before his smile fell just a touch, “We had no idea you were coming.”

 

“Yes so I’ve heard,” Taeri turned her gaze to the only tall man in the room, not appearing to pleased.

 

Gandalf at least had the decency to look a little sheepish, “Well, I wasn’t sure if she’d be able to get here in time, considering the distance she had to travel. I figured she’d meet us on the road if nothing else, I didn’t see a need to build your hopes when she was unlikely to arrive in time. However, it would appear I doubted your skills, Mistress Taerith.”

 

“Just Taeri is fine. As for my speed, I was able to acquire a pony in a local village as I passed through.” 

 

“Well enough of this, food’s getting cold!” Cried a dwarf Taeri would soon learn was named Bofur.

 

Taeri was ushered farther into the room by Kíli while Dwalin went to grab an extra chair from the next room over. Taeri soon heard a gasp from Bilbo, who had moved to observe the chaos from the doorway, before Kíli easily caught the wooden stool Dwalin had just launched over the table. Kíli sat the stool beside his, placing her next to the head of the table where a dwarf with a braided beard sat. Taeri sat down, a plate and mug of ale soon being sent her way. She had only just started to fill her plate when the dwarf she had been so happy to see made a noise of annoyance.

 

“So, you just gonna ignore me are you?” Taeri felt a smile tug at her lips before she turned, leaning in front of Kíli to playfully glare at the dwarf beside him. He had grown, but Taeri would sooner cut off her own braids than forget that face.

 

“I don’t know, what do you think,  _ Fíli _ ?” She teased, smirking at the young prince.

 

Fíli paused for a second, as if considering whether or not to fien hurt before his composure gave away. The young dwarf scooted his seat back, Taeri doing the same, just enough to be able to reach behind Kíli and grasp Taeri’s arm in a firm hold, “It’s good to see you again, Taeri...”

 

“You too Fíli, it’s been far to long.”   
  


“Uh-huh, and who’s fault is that?” 

 

“Hmph, you’re the one who never came to visit!”

 

“You were half way across the bloody world!” 

 

“That is no excuse-”

 

“Oh knock it off you two!” Kíli teased, cutting Taeri off in the process, before elbowing his brother in the side, “Eat first, you two can go back to whatever you were doing on the road!” 

 

Before Taeri could tell him to mind his own beeswax, a hard boiled egg went flying towards the end of the table, where it promptly landed in Bombur’s mouth. The entire table erupted in roaring laughter, Kíli nearly falling out of his seat. Taeri laughed along them, tears of mirth forming at the corners of her eyes. She had forgotten what it was like to be this merry, the joy that simply being near her people brought. She had missed them more than she ever realized while living in the forest. She didn’t know how she would be able to go back after this quest…

 

Forcing herself not to think about the distant future, she focused her thoughts on the present, stuffing a roll in her mouth while tossing more things on her plate with all the table manners of hog. Any polite edicate her father had taught her had been left in Erebor, and her mother’s motto of “First come, first served.” rang true that night. 

 

Despite the large amount of food, Taeri could easily see all the meat was disappearing first, made extremely clear by the fact that Nori and Dwalin were wrestling over a few links of sausage. Because of this, she didn’t feel to guilty for stealing all the bacon and sausage from Fíli’s plate when he went to get some more mugs of ale to pass around. 

 

When the dwarf returned, he apparently decided it was easier to pass the mugs around by walking over the table itself. At least most of the food was gone by then. He sat down just as Dwalin finished pouring the remaining dregs of his drink down Oin’s hearing cone. While everyone laughed, Fíli looked rather confused on where his food had walked off to. 

 

When his eyes finally landed on Taeri, who still had a piece of the sausage in her hands, she batted her eyes innocently while hiding the sausage behind her back, “What? You wouldn’t accuse a  _ lady _ of  _ stealing _ would you?” 

 

“No, I wouldn’t,” Fíli agreed, nodding slightly, “Which is why I’m accusing you!”   
  


“Why I outta-!” Kíli grabbed hold of Taeri’s arms before she could launch herself at his brother. He let her go after a moment before shoving a tankard into her grasp, raising his own and making some sound, muffled by his mouth full of food. The gesture was enough, however, since the entire table quickly began chugging their ales. 

 

After a moment or two, Taeri, along with Dwalin, Nori, and, surprisingly, Ori slammed their mugs back onto the table first. The others followed suit a moment later, just as Nori let out a large belch. A few others followed, before Ori let out one so loud it almost shook the table. The dwarves laughed even harder after that.

 

After that, the boys took it upon themselves to inform Taeri of the names of anyone in the company she didn’t know. She realized that very few dwarves in the company knew her when she lived in Erebor. Balin, Dwalin, and, of course, Thorin, who still had yet to arrive. Glóin and Óin didn’t seem to recognize her or look at her funny, so she assumed Oin had long since forgotten her, and Gloin hadn’t been told about her from his brother or the rest of his family. Taeri took that as a blessing, the less that knew of her past, the better. She had known Balin and Dwalin all her life, and Thorin’s sister, Dís, was Taeri’s mother’s best friend. She saw Thorin the same way his nephews did, family, and one who you could trust.

 

Finally, dinner began to wind down. Dwarves began to leave the dining room, heading for the living room to smoke their pipes or talk by the fire Bilbo had started during the feast. Taeri took it upon herself to begin gathering the plates, scrapping left over food onto a larger plate. When she looked up, she saw Ori staring blankly at his plate, seeming to be contemplating what to do with it. 

 

“Hey Ori,” Taeri began, catching his attention, “Why don’t you ask our host what to do with the plates?” She smiled at his nod in response, watching him walk off with his plate. Much to her surprise, the young dwarf didn’t return to tell her of the Hobbit’s response. Instead, she heard a cry of terror from Bilbo as a plate went flying by, Bifur catching it and then a second without even turning around from where he stood at a sink that Taeri hadn’t noticed earlier. As the plates continued to fly by and the Hobbit’s protests grew louder, Bofur and a few of the other dwarves began to strike up a beat with the forks and knives.

 

“Can you not do that, you’ll blunt them!” Bilbo fussed, glaring at the dwarves at the table.

 

Not stopping, Bofur smirked, “Oh, you hear that lads? He said we’ll blunt the knives?” 

 

After that the launching of plates increased tenfold as the rest of the dwarves began to sing. It wasn’t a song that was written in any book, instead it was a song made on the spot at the expense of their poor host. And while Taeri felt guilty about the terror they were causing him, she couldn’t help but sing along once she got a feeling of the tune and rhythm. How one could not be merry in the company of dwarves baffled her. 

 

In moments, a task that would have taken the Hobbit by himself an hour at least to complete was done. Whoever said dwarves were clumsy!? The laughter died out the second a knock rang out from the front door, all heads turning to look. Three strong knocks, no sense of hesitation. Taeri knew who was at the door, and she couldn’t help the smile that came to her face.

 

“He’s here.” Gandalf said, with a strange sense dread.  _ Ah of course, _ Taeri realized,  _ He now has to explain why she was here. Someone he hasn’t seen in years and didn’t know was coming, but was apparently a member of his company. Hah!  _ She didn’t envy the wizard, but she didn’t pity him either. 

 

Bilbo was already halfway to the door, not realizing the dwarves silence. Taeri saw Gandalf jump to his feet, hurrying after the halfling. Taeri followed not a beat later. She hadn’t seen Thorin in years, and it only just hit her how much she missed him. 

 

Behind her, she heard the scooting of chairs as everyone jumped up to follow them.

 

When she reached the entrance to the hole in the hill, the door was already open, Gandalf having been the one to let the last guest in.

 

“Gandalf.” A strong voice said, making Taeri smile. There was a brief pause before Gandalf stepped aside to let Thorin Oakenshield himself walk in. “I thought you said this place would be easy to find? I lost my way, twice. I wouldn’t have found it at all if it weren’t for that mark on the door-” He froze in the process of taking off his cloak, staring at Taeri with a surprised expression.

 

Taeri, in turn, did a simple two finger salute, “Hey,” 

 

Thorin’s shocked expression turned into one of annoyance, quickly turning to Gandalf who was in the process of explaining to Bilbo that he had put a mark on his door, much to the Hobbit’s horor.

 

“Care to tell me why you didn’t bother to inform me that one of the two final members of the company was Narith’s daughter?” His expression nearly made Taeri laugh. Maybe this whole situation of them not knowing she was coming had an upside to it. From within the cluster of dwarves at the entrance to the hallway, she heard two voices trying to contain their giggles. 

 

Oh yes, this quest was off to one heck of a start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this was so bloody hard to write. I hate filler chapters, and this is the definition of one, hence why it's so short. Sorry to make you all wait so long for something so short, and definitely not my best work. I swear it'll get better from here on out. I just need the dwarves to stop drinking and get to stabbing things, and then we'll be good to go!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I'm using this story to recover from writer's block, so apologies if some parts aren't as well written. No update schedule as of now, just updates as I finish chaps. I am in my Junior Year of High School with Honors English and Theater that meets most days after school, so updates might be few and far between, but if you bear with me it'll hopefully be worth the wait! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, once again, and please leave Kudos, comments, and subscribe!


End file.
